


The Icing on the Cake

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, attempted humor, lemon., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei refuses to help Heero in making a cake for their shared lover Duo's birthday. However, Heero manages to convince the Chinese man that cake making can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: 1x5. Situation/setting: Heero and Wufei are making a cake for Duo, their shared lover's birthday, only Wufei doesn't want to help as he considers it 'woman's work'. It's up to Heero to convince him otherwise.
> 
> Food Stuff: Cake batter / frosting... Challenger: Lilly
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written - January 2005 - ShenLong   
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero put his coffee mug into the sink and swirled the soapy water around and in it, removing all traces of the beverage from inside. As he set it upon the dish drainer so his eyes flicked to the calendar that hung above the sink. He paused and looked again. "Shit!" he muttered.

Wufei looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. "Is there any particular reason for the profanity?" he asked, peering over the top of the paper.

"Do you know what tomorrow's date is?" 

Wufei lost himself in thought for a moment. "June 6th," he replied.

"I know that!" snapped Heero.

"Then why ask?"

Sighing, Heero turned around to face his lover. "I meant, besides the numerical, do you know what tomorrow's date _is_?"

Wufei looked thoroughly confused now. "Is there any particular reason why I should know what tomorrow's date is? Besides the fact that it's Friday and June 6th, I cannot for the life of me think of any earth shattering events that I need to remember having occurred on that day."

"It's Duo's birthday."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"I suppose you could consider that an earth shattering event."

Heero gave his lover a withering 'look'. "We should do something special for him."

"Buy him a ball gag?" suggested Wufei.

"And you would be the first one to complain when you couldn't reap the benefits of his talented mouth," retorted Heero.

"Point taken." Wufei had to concede that whilst Maxwell's mouth was usually talking, and annoying, it was very talented when put to other uses. He felt himself beginning to harden just with the thought of what those lips and tongue had done to him the previous night.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of making him a birthday cake," replied Heero.

"Be my guest."

"Aren't you going to help? He is, after all, your lover too!"

"Yuy, baking cakes is woman's work. If you want to stand there in a frilly apron making cakes then go right ahead." Actually the thought of Yuy in a frilly apron and nothing else wasn't a bad idea; adding that to the memory of Maxwell's mouth and little Nataku was jumping for joy.

"So, you're just going to sit there and let me do all the work?"

"You're the one that wants to make cakes."

"Hn," Heero grunted. "Fine!" He turned around and began to rummage through the cupboard searching for the cookbook and ultimately a cake recipe. As he searched, so his mind began to tick over and an evil smirk crossed his features. A plan began to hatch and the more that Heero thought about it, the more he liked it. _He'd show Wufei that baking wasn't woman's work at all._

Having located the cookbook, Heero flipped through the pages, skimming the various recipes until he found one he thought Duo would like. He propped the book open on the kitchen bench, noting the ingredients he would need and beginning to assemble them.

Still sitting at the kitchen table, Wufei used the paper as a shield of sorts, eyes darting from the text every now and then to observe what Heero was up to. He was still a little suspicious, Yuy didn't normally give up this easily and Wufei couldn't help but wonder what the Japanese man was planning. Judging by the way he was ferreting around in the cupboards and 'fridge, it appeared that Yuy was completely absorbed in his task of cake making and had forgotten about him.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Having fetched all the ingredients he would need, Heero began to collect the utensils; bowl, cake tin, sifter, whisk, spoons... all found their way to the kitchen bench.

Watching discreetly from behind the paper a smile found its way to Wufei's mouth. He couldn't help it. Yuy had everything set out in an orderly fashion, lined up like soldiers on the bench in the order he would need them.

Glancing at the recipe again, Heero set the temperature on the oven and checked that the shelf position was correct. Satisfied, he picked up the butter and piece of grease proof paper. Placing a generous amount of the butter on the paper he began to wipe it around the cake tin, making sure to coat every part of the tin so that the cake wouldn't stick when cooked. "Have to make sure that everything is oiled properly," he said to the pan, knowing full well that Wufei would hear him. "Can't have anything getting stuck or suffering from burns. No, much better to have too much than too little, it's important that everything should glide easily.

Wufei's ears pricked up. _What the hell was Yuy on about?_

"A bit more I think," Heero muttered to himself as he spread more of the butter on the pan. "That's better, now everything should slide against each other without getting stuck.

A small groan was rapidly squashed as it tried to escape Wufei's throat.

"Now, what's next? Ah, sugar and butter." Heero carefully measured out the amount of sugar and butter the recipe said to use and dropped the ingredients into the large mixing bowl. "Hmm, cream the butter and sugar together. I could think of some creaming that isn't exactly that," he snickered as he picked up the whisk.

Still hiding behind the newspaper, Wufei couldn't help but hear Yuy's words. His groin, it appeared, also heard.

Heero's arm moved with precision, whisking the butter and sugar in the bowl, mixing the two ingredients together. He paused from time to time to check on the consistency, pleased with the way they were combining. "I think that's enough," he said to the bowl, observing the pale coloring and the smooth texture. "What's next?" he reached for the cook book again and perused the recipe, "Aa, add the beaten egg." Another small bowl found its way to the fore of the bench and two eggs were removed from the carton and cracked into it. Picking up a fork, Heero began to mix the eggs. "Who would have thought that eggs would have been into S & M?"

Behind the paper, Wufei nearly choked.

"Must be an ingredients thing. Whip the butter and sugar, then beat the eggs; what's next? Flagellate the flour?" Heero's little monologue continued. "Maybe I should make this cake in the shape of handcuffs, I know Duo enjoys a little bondage."

"YUY!" Wufei couldn't help it. "Do you have to talk to the ingredients in such a manner?"

"Not my fault if the recipe reads like a script for a bad S & M porn movie," retorted Heero and continued with his baking.

Wufei disappeared behind his paper again, doing his best to ignore the Japanese man.

"Add the flogged egg..."

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Yuk! This all looks rather curdled," muttered Heero. "Actually, it reminds me of the time both of us and Duo came all over his belly and then licked it off." Heero lifted the spoon and dribbled the contents back into the bowl.

Behind the newspaper Wufei found his tea exiting via his nose. He really did _not_ need that reminder at this time. He stifled the groan and shifted in his seat, the memory was a pleasant one, even if Yuy was unaware of its affect on him. His pants were really becoming a little uncomfortable on him.

Back at the bench, Heero mixed the egg in with the butter and sugar, pleased that the curdling didn't last long. "Next?" he said to the ingredients. "Ah, fold in the sifted flour." Carefully measuring the required amount of flour into the sifter and then shaking it through the small holes into another bowl, he began to add it to the rest of the mixture, stirring as he did so. The mix began to thicken with the addition of the dry ingredient and once all the flour was added he picked up the bowl and took a firm hold on the wooden spoon he was using. "Shit this stuff gets stiff quick," he muttered as he stirred with the spoon.

_And that's not the only thing that's stiff,_ thought Wufei and cast an eye to his lap where his sweats were tented. If Yuy kept this up for much longer then Wufei wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.

"Must be the self raising flour," Heero continued oblivious to Wufei behind the paper. "Self raising," he snickered at the words. "I can think of a few things that are self raising..."

Heero didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, he found himself suddenly pinned up against the kitchen bench with a very horny Chinese man raping his mouth. When he was finally allowed up for air, he drew in a great lung full. "Seems like the flour isn't the only thing that's doing some self raising," he murmured as he felt Wufei's erection pressing against his belly.

"Bastard!" hissed Wufei as he thrust his hips against Heero.

"Who me? I'm only making a cake here, Chang. You're the one that's horny."

"You know what I'm talking about," growled the dark haired man.

Heero did; but he wasn't about to admit to it. Instead he managed to set the mixing bowl back down on the bench and wrapped his arms around his lover, taking Wufei's lips in a brutal kiss and thrusting his own awakening need against Wufei's hip.

When the kiss broke, Wufei found himself spun around and his sweats yanked down to his knees. _Just when had Yuy taken control?_ He didn't have long to ponder that thought though as his cheeks were spread and a finger teased his entrance. "Lube," he groaned.

Hearing Wufei's words, Heero paused for a moment. What the hell could he use? His eyes darted around. He'd already replaced the cake ingredients back in their respective homes as he'd finished with them. Then his eye fell on the bowl of cake mix..… He really didn't want to let Wufei go to fetch the lube from their room as then the tables would be turned and no doubt he'd end up as the uke and his ass was still sore from the pounding Duo had given it last night. The mixture in the bowl wasn't all that stiff and it was all natural ingredients, so Heero couldn't see the harm in using it. Quickly he dipped his fingers in and smeared some over Wufei's entrance.

Wufei shivered. "What the?"

"Shhh... Relax, Chang," growled Heero and pushed a finger inside the heated passage. The mixture worked better than he'd thought it would. For a moment he wondered if the heat of Wufei's body would start to cook the mix. He shuddered at the thought then dismissed it as logic took over. Sure Wufei was hot, but not quite hot enough to cook the cake mix. The heat of Wufei's body though, did cause the butter in the mix to soften and thereby offer a lube of sorts.

With two fingers now buried in Wufei's passage, Heero began to stretch the muscle as the Chinese man pushed back on his fingers, impatient for more.

"Hurry up and fuck me," Wufei groaned. His cock was hard and dribbling precum, desperate for some form of friction.

Removing his fingers and pushing his shorts down to his knees, Heero scraped some more of the mixture from the bowl and spread it along his length. A few sugar crystals made their presence known, roughly abrading against the shaft; but instead of being painful, Heero found it quite stimulating.

With his cock completely coated, Heero positioned himself between Wufei's spread thighs and touched the tip of his penis against the tight opening. "Prepare yourself, Chang. I'm going to fuck you raw," growled Heero as he took a firm hold on Wufei's hips.

"Less talk, more action," snapped Wufei and then let a moan leave his throat as Heero's hard shaft began to invade his body.

Holding Wufei steady, Heero's muscles tensed and bunched in his thighs as he pushed himself forward. The head of his cock met with mild resistance at first and then the hole gave and permitted his intrusion. As soon as the thick crown slipped in so Heero continued in his forward plunge, pushing his entire length into Wufei's channel, not stopping until he was fully sheathed; and he only paused then to regain his control.

The slow burn of penetration hit Wufei's nervous system a few seconds after the tip of Heero's cock had breached his opening and he welcomed it. It hurt, but not unduly so. It was a pain that would soon be replaced by pleasure and only served to remind Wufei that he was indeed, alive. He flexed his channel, feeling the muscles ripple against the stiff column of flesh embedded deep in his body. Behind him Yuy moaned and Wufei smirked.

Still trying to regain his control, the rippling of muscle against his shaft didn't help his cause any and Heero groaned as he was pushed to the limits. "Bastard," he hissed.

"And you love it."

Heero began to withdraw, the pressure of the channel around his length supplying much needed friction and he bit his lower lip. Pulling out until only the head remained inside, Heero thrust back in, pushing Wufei up hard against the bench.

The raven haired man moaned and spread his legs a little further apart, pushing back against his lover. "Is that all you've got, Yuy?" he taunted.

"I suggest you hold on tight, Chang. I’m gonna pound your ass into next week."

"Big words for a little man. Shame there's no action."

"Little, am I? I'll show you little, Chang. Asshole," Heero hissed and then slammed his hips forward, hitting Wufei's prostate and causing his lover to scream his pleasure.

"That's more like it," grunted Wufei as he shoved back, impaling himself further.

Words soon ceased as animalistic urges took over; grunts and groans, moans and screams replaced the alphabet as each youth fought the rising tide of pleasure, embracing and yet denying it. Angling his hips, Heero managed to brush against Chang's prostate from time to time, causing the dark haired man to buck back against him, the muscles of Chang's passage flexing and adding to his pleasure. Feeling his own climax invading his system Heero leaned over the prone form of his lover and gently bit the back of Chang's neck.

"If you want to come then I suggest you jerk yourself off. I'm not letting go of your hips," he growled.

"Prick!" But Wufei managed to release the death grip he currently had on the bench and lower one hand between his legs, curling his fingers around the swollen length and beginning to stroke. "Ahh..." he grunted as he began to fist himself, hand sliding up and down his throbbing shaft, the passage made easier by the slickness of the precum that continued to ooze from the slit.

Heero's eyes were squeezed shut; his body trembled, sweat running freely over straining muscles as his pleasure increased. Every nerve became hypersensitive, bathed in sensation as his cock continued its advance and retreat into Chang's tight heat.

Groaning loudly, Chang could feel his orgasm building. The sparks behind his eyes flared as Yuy found his prostate, waves of pure bliss pulsing along his nervous system, fragmenting his brain and his control. His hand continued to pump his shaft, adding to the stimulation and Wufei knew he was about to fall over the edge and into oblivion.

Muscles of buttocks and thighs bunched and strained, flexing and relaxing before tightening again and driving deep. The familiar burning in his gut, the tendrils of fire beginning to spread as his balls drew tight, ready to release their load. With two more thrusts Heero was on the edge; one more and he was swaying. Forcing himself as deep as he could into Wufei's channel, the inferno tore through him to explode from his slit and burst into Wufei's back passage. His body tensed and stiffened, his cock swelled and pumped and Heero fell into nirvana.

As his lover's cock twitched and jerked inside him, so Wufei balanced precariously on the edge of sanity. The heat of Yuy's seed against his prostate triggered his own climax and Wufei greeted it eagerly. Thick, milky fluid pulsed from his cock, coating his hand and dripping onto the floor below. His channel contracted around the shaft still inside, milking it dry as his own release was drawn from his body with his hand.

With the pleasure of their respective orgasms still coursing thorough their veins, so Heero slumped against Wufei who in turn was supported by the bench, shudders and jerks still passing through both of them. As the pleasure began to subside and sanity return, Heero pushed himself from Wufei, the Chinaman giving a hiss of discomfort as the flaccid cock slid out of his passage and waited a moment before straightening up.

Heero grabbed the tea towel from where it hung on the oven door and cleaned himself off before attempting to clean up his lover. He obviously wasn't doing a good enough job as Chang took the towel from him and finished the job off. Whilst Wufei was tidying himself up so Heero pulled his shorts back up and then washed his hands.

Wufei wiped himself off as best he could then pulled his sweats up. He cleaned up the mess from the floor before washing his own hands.

Body and hands now clean, Heero turned back to his baking, observing how much cake mixture he still had in the bowl. He was pleased to see that there remained enough for a decent sized cake and ignoring Wufei, he picked up the bowl and scraped the mixture into the cake tin. Checking that all was okay he popped the tin into the oven and set the timer. Task complete, he turned back to the empty bowl and cleaning up that had to be done. Picking up the bowl and spoon, he brought the spoon to his mouth and licked off the remaining mixture.

Wufei had redressed himself and wandered back to his seat. However, when he went to sit down his sore ass protested and Wufei found it easier just to stand up for the moment. His eyes fell on Yuy who was busy licking the spoon clean and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Hearing the moan, Heero turned slightly and raised his eyes. He noted Wufei's standing position and quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. He also noted the way Wufei's eyes followed his tongue over the wooden spoon and so he licked and sucked a little more enthusiastically.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lick the spoon."

"One of the perks of cooking," replied Heero with a wicked grin.

Wufei groaned. He knew the Japanese man was teasing him again and suddenly he had an idea for payback. "How long until the cake is cooked?"

"About forty five minutes."

"What do you do to it afterwards?"

"Once it's cooled then I can ice it. I was thinking about chocolate frosting."

"Ah..."

They stared at each other for a moment before Wufei spoke again.

"I'll help make the frosting."

~ Owari ~


End file.
